The present invention is directed to a hair extension drying apparatus that is used to work on curtain style extensions, clip-on extensions, and DEYSI FUENTES extensions.
The inventor of the present invention is a hair stylist that specializes in preparing hair extensions that are placed on humans.
One of the difficulties of working with extensions is that they must be secured to a holding means when straightening, coloring or cutting the extensions.
In practice, some stylists have other stylist secure the extensions when working on them: this is hazardous to the person holding the extension, for they are often burnt or are forced to inhale chemicals used to treat the extensions.
Other stylists place the extensions on clips that are attached to other objects. Often, the clips snap off the objects and the extensions fall to a surface, thereby causing the extensions to be blemished or damaged.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a hair extension drying apparatus that can be used to straighten, color or cut hair extensions.